


Closeted Affections

by prettycheese21



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Avocados at Law, Confessions, F/M, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Karen is a Good Bro, Lawyers, Love Confessions, Lowkey BAMF Reader, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Matt, Oblivious Reader, Reader is a Lawyer, Reader-Insert, They are crushing hard omg, Trapped In A Closet, based on an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and (Name) are pretty much head over heels for each other. Yet for how smart they both were, they sure were oblivious to each other's feelings. So Foggy and Karen decide to help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted Affections

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collab piece with @avengeultrons. This was our first attempt at writing a reader insert together, but we're rather happy with how this turned out.   
> This is my first Daredevil fic so be gentle please lol  
> I wrote for (Name) and Foggy.  
> She wrote for Matt and Karen.  
> Enjoy!

   “Your witness, Ms. (Last Name),” the judge told her.

   “Thank you,” (Name) responded as she stood up, adjusting her blazer as she walked over toward the witness stand. “So, Mr. Prichard, you say you weren’t in the area the night of the attack. Is that correct?”

   “That’s right, hot stuff,” the man sneered. “I was with my ma.”

   She was getting real fed up with this man, seeing as he was about as sexist as they came. It was time to put the dirt bag in his place. “And what time was this?”

   “I was there from around 8 ‘til about midnight. Were you not listening the first time I was talking, you dumb-”

   “Your honor,” Foggy stood up abruptly, “Would you please urge opposing council to control their client?”

   The other lawyer, a balding burley man, also stood up. “I’m sorry, your honor. I’ll urge him to refrain from making such comments again.”

   The judge gave both lawyers a hard look before turning back to the man in the witness stand. “Just stick to answering the questions, Mr. Prichard.”

   (Name) gave the judge a smile, “Thank you, your honor.” She turned back to Mr. Prichard. She had him right where she wanted him. “I was listening to what you were saying, Mr. Prichard. It’s my job to listen to what people say.” Turning around, she walked back over to the table and grabbed a piece of paper from one of her folders, throwing her friends a smirk as she asked, “Your honor, may I approach the witness?” After getting a nod, (Name) approached the man and handed him the innocuous looking piece of paper. “Mr. Prichard, could you tell me what this is?”

   The man looked at her like she was an idiot. “It’s a bank statement.”

   “Who’s signature is that on the statement?”

   “Mine, but what does this got-”

   “And can you read aloud the highlighted date and time on that statement?”

   Mr. Prichard’s jaw clenched, expressing his obvious dislike for the woman in front of him. Gritting his teeth, he said, “The 14th of March of 2016 at 9:45pm.”

   She watered down her smirk as she simply said, “Huh. 9:45, you say? Weren’t you at your mother’s at the time?” In a matter of moments, (Name) had sent the man’s alibi up in flames.

   Foggy couldn’t help but feel (Name) was a total badass in that moment, tearing apart a man who was clearly an asshole with only a piece of paper and some carefully chosen words. And, as he glanced at Matt, he knew his friend thought the same. He was grinning like an idiot. A completely love-struck idiot, he might add.

   “Great job,” Matt whispered to (Name) as she sat down next to him, practically beaming with confidence. He thought his senses were playing tricks on him when he saw her blush, smiling at him.

****

   “(Name) was a total badass out there today. To (Name)!” Karen bellowed, filling whiskey glasses with amber liquid. As soon as the three of them made it through the doors of the law firm, Foggy had begun to retell the story of (Name)’s ‘super crime-fighting skills’.

   “To (Name),” Matt said with a chuckle. He raised his glass to her as she smiled bashfully, waving them off.

   “You were definitely a total crime-fighting superhero up there,” Matt told her quietly, teasing her with Foggy’s new nickname, a smile on his face. He looked over his shoulder at Karen, who was talking to Foggy in a whisper, shooting glances their way. When she saw that Matt’s eyes were on her, she made kissy faces, ogling at the two of them. His cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as he cleared his throat, looking away from her quickly.

   (Name) walked closer to Matt, taking another sip of her drink. “So, what do you think they’re talking about over there?” she asked, gesturing to Foggy and Karen, who were still furiously talking in whispers.

   Meanwhile, Foggy furiously whispered to Karen, “We need to get them together. I mean, just look at them!” He gestured over to where (Name) and Matt were having their own hushed conversation, smiles on their faces.

   Karen rolled her eyes as Matt laughed loudly at something (Name) said. “Definitely. If only they weren’t so oblivious,” she replied in a huff. Her eyes lit up suddenly, a mischievous smile on her face. “I’m a genius!” she shouted.

   “What scheme are you thinking up now?” Foggy raised an eyebrow at her.

   “They’re going to be together by the end of the night,” Karen replied. She made sure Matt and (Name) weren’t listening before she leaned over to whisper her master plan into Foggy’s ear.

   Foggy’s face lit up. “Oh my- you are genius!”

   (Name) raised an eyebrow at her friends before turning back to Matt. “What do you think they’re planning?”

   “Hopefully a trip out to get food. Who knows, they’re so unpredictable,” Matt said with a light chuckle, “Would you like another drink?” Karen laughed lightly at him, nodding as she swiftly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Karen, what the hell are you two scheming up over there?” he whispered his eyebrows furrowed together. 

   She only shrugged, pouring more alcohol into her own glass. “Oh, nothing,” Karen said in a singsong voice that made Matt’s stomach twist into a thousand knots.

   “Nothing, my ass,” (Name) muttered.

   After checking his phone, Foggy and Karen shared a look. It was twenty minutes until they put their plan into action and the two lovebirds had no idea what was coming.

****

   “Uh, (Name), could you follow me to the closet? I need to talk to you about something in private,” she said, looking over at Foggy. When (Name) raised an eyebrow, she grabbed ahold of her wrist, practically dragging her to the closet.

   “We were talking,” Matt glared at Karen, wondering why she was trying to ruin his chances with (Name).

   “Well, now you’re talking to me,” Foggy said, a nervous smile on his face. He was silent for a moment before saying, “Actually, I have a case file I want you to look at.” He didn’t wait for Matt to respond, grabbing him by the wrist and thanking the lord Matt was blind so he couldn’t see the smirk on his face.

   It all happened in a matter of seconds. Foggy got Matt to the closet, where one sharp and sudden shove sent him flying into the closet and landing on top of another body with an “Oomf”. He and Karen had shut the door as quickly as they could, with Karen locking it with the key for good measure.

   “You crazy kids have fun in there!” Foggy shouted. “We’ll be back to check on you in a while!” He and Karen stood there laughing. He couldn’t believe they just did that.

****

   Inside the closet, (Name) was currently being squished by a surprisingly bulky body. “Ow… Matt? Is that you?” came her muffled voice from under him.

   “Yeah, it’s me. S-sorry,” Matt mumbled awkwardly, scrambling to his feet, he helped (Name) up from the dusty ground of the closet, pounding on the door as she looked for a light switch.

   “What the hell is going on here?” Matt yelled, hoping his voice projected through the wooden door.

   “We’re setting you two up!” Karen hollered, her voice muffled. Matt was suddenly grateful that it was still too dark in the closet for (Name) to see his blush.

   “Setting us up?” (Name) muttered to herself. “What do you mean you’re setting us up?!” she yelled out to her friends. Things were silent. Thinking maybe they hadn’t heard her, she sighed.

   Then came Foggy’s yell, “Well, I don’t hear any talking! Answer the lady’s question, Matt!”

   She asked Matt, “What is he talking about?” Her voice was laced with frustration as she failed to find a light switch.

   “They want us to confess our love for each other, so it seems,” Matt replied in a huff. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said, “I didn’t mean it like that I-“ Matt’s worrying ceased when he heard (Name) laugh at him.

   “God, I knew I shouldn’t have told Karen about that,” (Name) muttered as she continued laughing. At his confused look, she shook her head, thankful he couldn’t see how bright red she probably was. “I told Karen that I may have a teeny tiny crush on you…. that’s not really so teeny tiny now.” She put her face in her hands as she practically giggled, “God, I’m sorry. This is so stupid. You probably just like me as a friend and I just ruined it.”

   “ _I_ told Foggy that I may have a teeny tiny crush on _you_ ,” he said, teasing her, “You definitely didn’t ruin anything. I don’t think it’s stupid,” he told her shyly, reaching for her hand in the darkness.

   She smiled as she felt him take her hands. “I wish I could see your face. It’s so dark in here.”

   “Yeah, I wish I could see your face, too,” he said with a chuckle, moving closer to (Name).

   (Name) cackled. “You did  _not_ just make a blind joke.”

   “Oh, but I did. That’s the thing about me, I’m unpredictable,” he said with a small smile on his face. Mustering up all the courage he could, he decided to kiss her. A hand caressed her cheek as he brushed his lips against hers quickly, his heart fluttering.

   (Name) let out a surprised moan as her hand went up to rest on top of his hand, responding enthusiastically to the kiss.

****

   “You think they’re making out?” Karen asked, her back against the door. Foggy shrugged, laughing at Karen. She downed the rest of her drink before clambering to her feet to unlock the door. Throwing open the door, she was satisfied with what she saw. (Name) and Matt kissing at last!  “Oh, thank god. I thought this would all be for nothing!” she announced gleefully, clapping her hands together.

   (Name) jumped away from Matt, a dark blush coating her face. “Guys!” she squawked, “Ever heard of a thing called privacy?”

   “Nope,” Foggy smirked.

   Matt rolled his eyes, shoving past the two troublemakers. “I guess you could say, mission accomplished, eh?” Karen sneered.

   “Oh shut up, you two,” (Name) tried to glare at them but failed. She couldn’t really be mad at them for giving her the courage to tell Matt how she felt. It was something she’d wanted to for a while and now she finally had. She turned back to Matt, a playful smirk on her face, “So… your place or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more?  
> Let me know by leaving a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that in the comments or on Tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl).
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
